Autres jours
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: rencontre en moto avec mon ocuple préféré ^^ *pour ceux qui l'aurait po deviner c'est 1X2 POWAAAAA*


Auteur :ChtiteElfie

E-mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source :GW Moonlight rendez-vous des What For

Genre :Yaoi, UA, songfic

Disclamer :*regarde dans la cage du hamster* nan sont po a moi (ni au hamster)

Note : pour me faire pardonner de toutes les horreurs que j'ai fait subir à Duo

Autres jours

Duo venait encore de passer une journée épuisante. Il adorait réparer des voitures c'était pas le problème. Le problème c'était son boss. Il n'avait que le mot boulot à la bouche. En plus il voulait que tout soit parfait, pour chaque trace de doigt on devait relaver la voiture entièrement. Sa société était la plus célèbre en matière de réparation auto et maintenant il savait pourquoi. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré en personne mais ça n'était pas une de ses priorités. Lui n'avait jamais eut de voiture, il préférait la moto. Il aimait sentir sa natte voler au gré du vent. Il aimait la sensation du vent qui glissait sur lui. Ce soir encore il allait rouler pour se détendre de la journée qu'il avait passé. 

Si tu veux me découvrir sous un autre jour  
Je te donne après minuit un moonlight rendez-vous  
  


Ça y est l'heure de la détente a sonné. Il était minuit. Il prit son casque et se rua sur sa moto. C'était une Suzuki GSX-R 1300 [1]. Il avait dut économiser des mois pour pouvoir se l'acheter, mais il en était fier. Il l'enfourcha et démarra l'engin. Il partit en trombe et se dirigea vers l'autoroute. Grâce au vêtement noir qu'il portait et à la couleur toujours noire de sa bécane, il se fondait dans la nuit.

_  
Parfois la lumière peut nous aveugler  
Jusqu'à en oublier [oublier]  
Que nous sommes tous faits de secrets  
  
_

Quelqu'un l'avait doublé et sur un Honda VFR 800. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir ce motard. Duo accéléra à fond. Jusqu'à avoir atteint une vitesse qui ne lui permettait pas la moindre erreur, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait montrer à ce motard qu'on ne doublait pas Duo Maxwell sans le regretter. Il avalait les kilomètres et la moto se rapprochaient. Il arriva bientôt à sa hauteur. Il décéléra un peu. Il tourna la tête pour voir la tête de celui qui l'avait doublé.

_  
De tentations qu'au jour on ne voit pas  
Mais quand revient le soir [dans le noir]  
Nos regards se mettent à briller  
  
_

Ces yeux. Il n'arrivait plus à s'en détacher. Il se noyait dans la mer cobalt qui se présentait à lui. Deux flaques d'eau pure étincelante. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des cobalts Grâce à la force de l'habitude, il arrivait à ne pas se planter dans le décor mais il allait devoir regarder la route dans pas longtemps s'il ne voulait pas se prendre la glissière. Il réussit à détourner le regard durant le virage. 

_  
Cette nuit je veux voir ton nouveau visage  
Sans doute un peu moins sage  
Sentir nos cœurs battre fort  
Et laisser parler nos corps_

L'autre en avait profité pour accélérer. Duo se dit qu'une course lui ferait du bien après la journée qu'il venait de passer. Il réaccéléra et la course commença. Il savait qu'il devrait utiliser toute la puissance de sa bécane pour pouvoirs réussir à gagner. L'autre motard entra dans le jeu. Leur course durèrent un moment. Puis quand l'heure se fit trop tardive il se séparèrent. Jamais Duo ne c'était autant éclater de sa vie. Ce mec avait des tripes pour sûr. Il se coucha pour dormir durant les trois heures de sommeilles qui lui restait._  
  
Si tu veux me découvrir sous un autre jour  
Je te donne après minuit un moonlight rendez-vous  
La lune cache une autre face et pourquoi pas nous?  
N'aie pas peur de venir à ce moonlight rendez-vous _

_N'aie pas peur de venir à ce moonlight rendez-vous  
La nuit tout est plus clair   
  
_

Duo était de retour au travail. Il avait une heure de retard et le bigboss cherchait à le voir. Il n'avait jamais vu son patron en personne. Duo rentra donc dans le bureau de son directeur comme un gamin pris en faute. Comme son patron ne disait rien, il finit par relever la tête. Deux cobalts. Les mêmes que l'autre nuit. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il ne pouvait pas exister deux cobalts de la même intensité en ce monde. Son patron continuait à le regarder. Aucun des deux ne pouvait réagir. Ils c'étaient vraiment amuser hier, il y avait pas à dire, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à se revoir. 

_  
On essaie de toujours bien se conduire  
En chassant nos désirs [nos désirs]  
Et puis ça devient des regrets  
  
_

Ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone qui les réveilla. Son patron décrocha mais la conversation avait l'air de l'ennuyer au plus haut points. Il ne répondait que par monosyllabe. 

Mais peut-être était-il toujours comme ça, à part quand il était sur sa moto. Duo le regarda poser le téléphone. Son boss le regarda à nouveau. Il commença à parler d'une voix froide qui gela Duo sur place.

-Vous vous rendez compte que votre retard est inadmissible. Je ne peux laisser passer une pareille erreur, à moins que…

Duo releva la tête, qu'il avait baissé devant les premières paroles. Il allait avoir une seconde chance. Il écouta attentivement a suite.

_  
A la lumière du jour nos apparences  
Ne sont que des défenses  
Mais le soir quand la ville dort  
Pourquoi se cacher encore?_

-…A moins que vous acceptiez de faire tour avec moi ce soir.

La voix de son boss s'était faite plus chaleureuse. Duo en aurait sauté de joie s'il l'avait put.

-Bien sur…Mais…

Il sembla réfléchir un instant. Son patron l'écoutait toujours et c'était bon signe.  
  


-…Je peux savoir votre nom au moins ?

Son patron fut surpris par la question mais esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Yui, mais appelle-moi Heero.

-Merci, moi c'est Duo, Duo Maxwell

-Je sais.

Duo rougis sous la remarque. Bien sur qu'il le savait, il était l'un de ses employers. Le sourire s'agrandit. 

-Minuit et quart même endroit que la dernière fois ça te vas ?

-Oui

Ils avaient d'un commun accord arrêter de se vouvoyer. Duo lui lança son plus beau sourire, celui du je-suis-un-charmeur-et-tu-es-tombé-dans-mes-filets made in lui, puis il repartit plus heureux que jamais.

  
_Si tu veux me découvrir sous un autre jour  
Je te donne après minuit un moonlight rendez-vous  
La lune cache une autre face et pourquoi pas nous?  
N'aie pas peur de venir à ce moonlight rendez-vous _

N'aie pas peur de venir à ce moonlight rendez-vous  
La nuit tout est plus clair

C'était l'heure. Il avait attendu la fin de sa journée avec impatience. Il faut dire que son patron lui plaisait énormément et qu'il avait hâte de se trouver seul avec lui. Quand il avait parler à ses collègues de sa rencontre avec Heero, ils avaient tous été surpris. Ils lui avaient tous dit qu'à leur rencontre le boss, il avait été froid à les congeler sur place. Il rentra donc chez lui avec quand même une certaine appréhension. Et si son patron c'était foutu de lui ? Il oublia cette idée et commença déjà à dormir un peu. Il sentait que la nuit allait être longue.   
  
Si tu veux me découvrir sous un autre jour  
Je te donne après minuit un moonlight rendez-vous  
La lune cache une autre face et pourquoi pas nous?  
N'aie pas peur de venir à ce moonlight rendez-vous  
  


C'était l'heure. Il se doucha et s'habilla en vitesse. Pour l'occasion, il ne natta pas ses cheveux. Il les attacha par une fine cordelette ce qui les laissait libre mais les empêchait de se mettre devant ses yeux.  Il enfourcha sa bécane et alla à l'endroit de la rencontre. Il dut passer sous le nez de Heero pour que celui-ci le voit. Il faut dire qu'il avait tout fait pour être encore plus furtif que d'habitude. Une fois que Heero l'eu vu la danse était partit. 

  
La nuit tout est plus clair  
On oublie nos repères  
La folie se libère  
  


Ils doublaient, ralentissaient puis accélérait. On n'aurait put croire qu'ils étaient jumeau tant leur mouvement était identique. Seul leurs motos paraissaient différentes avec la vitesse. A chaque virage il manquait se planter dans le décor. A chaque cote, il s'envolait quelques secondes. Le bal continua encore jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit mais cette foi il n'avait pas envie de se séparer. La course continua donc jusqu'au lever du soleil. Leur course leurs avait parut magique à tous les deux. Ils finirent malgré tout par s'arrêter sur une aire de repos. 

  
Si tu veux me découvrir sous un autre jour  
Je te donne après minuit un moonlight rendez-vous  
La lune cache une autre face et pourquoi pas nous?  
N'aie pas peur de venir à ce moonlight rendez-vous  
  


Ils enlevèrent leur casque. Duo se jeta au cou de Heero. Il était trop heureux pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il regarda son patron avec les yeux pétillant c'un gamin de trois ans.

-C'était génial, on se refera des courses de ce genre ?

-Quand tu veux.

-Miciiiii.

Puis leur regard se trouvèrent accrocher. Duo replongea dans les cobalts. Il n'arrivait plus à sortir de cette mer cobalt. 

Si tu veux me découvrir sous un autre jour  
Je te donne après minuit un moonlight rendez-vous  
La lune cache une autre face et pourquoi pas nous?  
N'aie pas peur de venir à ce moonlight rendez-vous  
  


Leur visage se rapprochèrent. Leur lèvre finir par se toucher. Duo se serra encore plus contre Heero et le baiser se fit plus tendre et plus passionné. Curieux mélange au goût aussi enivrant que le meilleur des vins. Au sensation plus vibrante que sur leur motos[2]. Les mains de Heero enserrèrent le corps du natté et une de ses mains alla caresser la douce chevelure de Duo. Le baiser finit par s'arrêter pour cause de respiration obligatoire. Quand Duo fut relâcher, il souriait comme un gosse et ses yeux étaient plus brillant que les étoiles. Ce fut Heero qui brisa l'instant de silence.

-Je n'ai jamais cru au coup de foudre jusqu'alors, mais il y a un début à tout.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un nouveau baiser tendre et passionner de Duo. 

  
La nuit tout est plus clair  
On oublie nos repères  
La folie se libère.

Ce jour personne ne vit le boss ni Duo au travail. Pour Duo cela pouvait s'expliquer, mais pour le patron qui avait toujours présent depuis la construction de son entreprise cela restait étonnant. Personne ne s'imagina que leur collègue et leur patron avait décidé de se faire une virée qui risquait de durée longtemps. Après tout il fallait qu'ils apprennent à se connaître.

Fin ?

[1] je tiens a préciser que je n'u connais rien en moto et que g du chercher un site exprès pour alors aucun commentaire si je choisi mal. *regard noir*

[2]Je sais la comparaison est po terrible -_-'


End file.
